magicians_questfandomcom-20200214-history
Familiar
The Familiar is the subject of the March seasonal mystery, which activates when the player enters the game any time between March 24th to March 31st. Personality The familiar encountered by the player is an energetic and slightly manic imp that, upon being summoned, almost immediately flies away to do what it pleases. Once the player actually catches it at the beach, they humble themselves, explaining that they simply haven't been summoned for a long period of time and got over-excited. When they return to their world at the end of the mystery they promise the player that they'll be more useful to them the next time they're summoned. No other familiars are seen in-game (some students mention botching their summonings), but mention is made that disobedient or wild familiars tend to be confined to lamps and made into genies. Mystery Preparation Three spells are needed to complete this mystery: the Metal Basin spell, the Party Popper spell, and the Familiar incantation. These latter two are made available during special classes at the Academy during the course of the mystery, but Metal Basin is not. Knowing this spell is pivotal to solving the mystery so learn it before this mystery begins if possible. Solving the Mystery The Magical Academy will start offering a set of special classes for the period of March 24-31, consisting of the normal spells Party Popper and Shooting Star, and a unique class on Familiars taught by Principal Sol. Take the Popper class if you don't already know it (and the Shooting Star class is irrelevant to this mystery). The Familiar incantation learned in Sol's lesson will not appear in your START menu notes so remember it. Sol has set up a magic circle at the Quadrangle south of the Bank and Post Office, so head there and perform the Familiar incantation inside of it. This will bring forth the player's familiar but after a short exchange it will quickly fly away to explore the world. Your fellow students will mention that mushrooms are disappearing from the Fungi Forest, so head there next. You will find your familiar happily eating away at the forest, floating too high to catch with your net. Load your wand with the Party Popper spell and cast it near your familiar to startle it. It'll quickly fly away again, this time heading to Lover's Point to watch the ocean. At this point the player should walk up behind the familiar with the Metal Basin spell loaded into their wands, and cast it at their familiar. The familiar catches on quickly but to no avail, getting hit by the pan in midair and crashing onto the beach. Walk up to the crashed familiar for another dialogue section, which ends with the familiar deciding to head back to its own world. Return to the Quadrangle and cast the Familiar incantation again, and as your familiar returns to its realm it promises to be more helpful the next time it's summoned. Mystery Solved. Mythology The familiar is based on the folkloric concept of the familiar spirit, a supernatural entity that would aid witches and wizards in their magic and protect younger magicians as they grew into their powers. The player's familiar also mentions that some of its kind are locked into lamps like genies. While the two spirits are unrelated, the reference is likely meant to tie into the mythos of familiars thanks to the cultural notion of them being spirits that grant wishes for/serve a "master". Category:Mystery Category:Seasonal Mystery